


Thou Shalt Not Tease (Without Consequences)

by Bremol



Series: B-day stories for Sweet D [4]
Category: Princess Diaries
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like the thrill of possibly being caught while being a bit naughty (well, more than a bit).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thou Shalt Not Tease (Without Consequences)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayla2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla2011/gifts).



> Happy birthday, SD!

 

 

 

 

Clarisse stifled a sigh as she listened to the droning voice of the, she frowned, who was it she was listening to?  Well that wasn’t a good sign, she decided before signaling to her counterpart that it would be a good idea to take a break.

The day had been long, the room too hot, and her mind was wandering to places it shouldn’t be.

Namely one very sexy bodyguard standing just behind her and to the right.

Joseph.

Her dear, dear Joseph.

Who had flirted with her before this meeting had even started, and then left her frustrated and wanting.

Well, two could play that game.

She’d been teasing him as she sat there.  She very rarely crossed her legs, but today she decided would be an exception.  She’d crossed her legs one way, then another, her skirt riding up each time, showing him just enough thigh that she heard his sharp intake of breath after the third cross, uncross.

Of course, that hadn’t been all that she’d done.

She’d also slipped off her shoe and ran her foot slowly up and down her calf.  If anyone else could have seen her, they would have thought her leg was bothering her and she was trying to soothe the ache.

Well, there was an ache alright.

But it wasn’t in her leg.

“This meeting is adjourned for the day.  I apologize for the heat.  I’m not certain what’s going on, but I assure you that tomorrow will be different,” broke through her thoughts and she nodded.

“Thank you.”  She stood and bowed her head slightly.  “Good day, Sheik.  I’ll see you and your lovely wife at dinner,” she spoke softly, smiling at the man who had been a long time friend of Genovia.  Turning to the others in the room, she gave them a slight nod, then gracefully descended the three steps off the dais she’d spent the last five hours on.

Walking toward the door, she brushed against Joe, her hand hitting just the right spot to get an audible reaction from him.  A smirk played on her lips as she moved out into the hall, her heels clacking on the marble floor as she made her way to the wing that held her suite.

Only, Joe had other plans.

“Ooph.”  Clarisse huffed out as she was shoved against the wall of an alcove.  “Joseph!” she breathed.

“Teasing me,” he growled.  “No.  Tormenting me.  All through most of that meeting.  And brushing against me like that.  Clarisse,” he groaned.

“You, my dear Joseph, started it,” she reminded him.

“I,” he started then shook his head.  “Woman, what I was doing was flirting.  You,” he paused to nip at her neck.  “You were being a tease.   Do you have any idea what seeing you rubbing your foot up and down your calf was doing to me?” he asked as he ground against her.

Clarisse moaned and tilted her head to give his mouth easier access to her neck.  “Joseph,” she panted.  “We can’t do this here.”

“We can and we are.”  He ground against her again.  “I’m in no fit state to go anywhere.”

“But Joseph,” she started to argue again, stopping when his mouth covered hers.

Joe pushed his tongue between her parted lips, teasing and tantalizing her with mimicked movements of what his body would soon be doing to hers.  Breaking from the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, taking deep breaths to fill his lungs with oxygen.  “I know this place inside out, Clarisse.  The Sheik has certain places that are dead zones with the security cameras.”  He moved so that he could look into her eyes.  “Why do you think he always puts us in the wing he does every time we visit?  He isn’t a fool, Clarisse.”

Clarisse blushed at the thought.  “He knows about us?”

“He’s known the both of us for a long time.  He’s seen the signs.  Besides,” Joe paused to smirk at her.  “he was sitting next to you today when you were doing all of your teasing.  I’m sure he’d have figured it out just from that alone.”

Smacking his chest, Clarisse reached up to grip his neck and pull his head back down.  “Shut up and kiss me,” she ordered, their breath mingling as blue eyes held green.

“Yes, Ma’am.”  Joe whispered before once again covering her mouth with his.  While his mouth was busy teasing and tempting hers, his hands were also busy.  One busied itself with the buttons of her jacket, knowing that once they were undone, he would have access to her creamy skin, with only her bra in his way.  The other hand was sliding up her thigh, bringing her skirt with it, as he searched for and found the silkiness of her thigh above her lace trimmed stocking.

Clarisse whimpered into his mouth, her eyes widening when she heard footsteps in the hall.  “Joseph,” she hissed as she squeezed his arms.

“Shh,” he breathed, his hands still busy.  His eyes held hers as the hand inside her jacket easily flipped the fastener of her bra and released her breasts from their lace and satin prison.

Clarisse bit her lip, her ears still attuned to the sounds in the hall, even as her body reacted to his hot mouth suckling at a taut sensitized nipple.  She could feel her toes curling in her shoes, her legs beginning to tremble as his hand moved higher up her thigh, fingers tracing her through the satin of her underwear.  She bit her lip harder, when that same hand found its way inside, fingers touching and parting wet sensitive folds.  Her eyes closed, her focus solely on the sensations his mouth and fingers were creating within her, and on remembering how to breathe.

In, out.

In, out.

Gasp.

In, out.

In, out.

Whimper.

Gently nipping the soft skin at the swell of her breast, Joe pulled back then turned her to face the wall, his hands pushing her skirt up, satin underwear down, watching as she stepped out of the garment and spread her legs apart.  Caressing the soft skin of her inner thighs, he teased her center a few moments before hurriedly unbuckling and unzipping his pants, shoving them down enough to free himself.  “Oh god,” he moaned as he cupped each perfectly rounded buttock and thrust forward.

Clarisse braced herself with her hands firmly against the cool marble wall, her eyes squeezed shut, her teeth biting her tongue to keep her from screaming out and giving them away. 

This was insane. 

At any moment someone could walk by close enough and hear them, because, no matter how hard she tried, she wasn’t being very quiet.  Of course, she wasn’t the only one.

Joe slid a hand up to cup her breast, this thumb and forefinger tweaking the nipple as his other hand moved to her hip.  His mind was reeling, she was so tight, so wet, so responsive, and he knew that at any moment her noises…their noises…could get them caught.  But he couldn’t stop.  Couldn’t control himself as he thrust faster, harder, into her.

In, out.

In, out.

Groan.

In, out.

In, out.

Grunt.

Repeat, over and over, until his body was trembling with the exertion, her body with her oncoming orgasm.  Hearing her getting louder, he released her breast and fumbled around in his pants pocket for his handkerchief.  “Clarisse,” he hissed as he shoved it at her.

Clarisse stared a moment at the stark white object, blankly wondering why it wasn’t black, before his hissing her name a second time snapped her out of it.  Taking the cloth, she pushed some of it into her mouth and bit down then braced herself again as his thrusts gained in speed and intensity. 

How they hadn’t been caught, by now, she wasn’t sure.  Even without her sounds, the sound of their flesh slapping together would be enough to alert someone to their presence and their activity.

Gripping her hip just that much tighter, Joe moved his free hand down and around to her center, his finger circling and teasing her until he felt her inner muscles clenching at him, body tensing, as she came apart, cries muffled by his handkerchief.  Knowing that he wasn’t going to leave her behind, he let his control go, his body thrusting wildly as he came, burying his face in her neck to muffle his own grunts and moans.

Clarisse panted as she leaned against the wall.  Joe was leaning over her back, his hot breath against her neck as he tried to regain his senses.  “Joseph,” she whispered.

Joe shook himself out of his stupor and stood up, pulling from her and leaning over to place a kiss to the red marks his fingers hand left on her skin.  “I’m afraid you’re going to bruise.”

Clarisse stood up and turned to lean back, using the wall to steady her once again.  Smiling at him, she caressed his cheek.  “It’s okay.  They’re bruises I’ll enjoy remembering their reason for being there.”

Joe shook his head then leaned over to gently kiss her.  “We should be heading back to your suite now.”

“I don’t know if I can walk.”

Joe laughed, “I’m not sure I can either.  I’m not even sure how I’m still standing.”

Holding out her arms, Clarisse cuddled him close when he walked into her embrace.  “Thank you.”

“For?”

“Giving me this experience.”  She pressed a kiss to his temple.  “I’ve often wondered what it would be like to be in a situation like this.”

“And was the thrill of it what you imagined?” he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

“Mmm, oh yes.”  Cupping his cheek, she brought his face up to meet hers.  “But every time with you is a thrill.  In my bed, your bed, or wherever we’re able.  You _are_ the thrill.”

Joe smiled then kissed her.  “Straighten yourself up.  I think I can walk now.”

“I think I can too,” she agreed as she began to do as told.  “And after all of that, I’m hungry.”

Joe’s laughter rang out around them, bouncing off the walls, alerting the man walking by that someone was in the alcove.

But the man only smiled and continued on his way.

Who was he to question what people got up to in the private wings of the palace?

Clarisse’s blue eyes shimmered as she laughed with Joe, smoothing her hair and rubbing away lipstick smudges from his mouth and hers. 

Joe, finished making himself presentable, took her hand when she finished and poked his head out first then tugged her to follow him.  As they walked, he leaned over, his warm breath tickling her ear as he whispered, “Thou shalt not tease…without expecting consequences.”

Clarisse shivered then looked at him.  “New commandments, Joseph?” she asked a bit breathlessly.

Joe nodded.  “A whole new set, just for you.”

“Are you going to show me more of these commandments?”

“I’ll do my best, my queen.  I’ll do my best.”


End file.
